Study Hall/2
Welcome to Study Hall! Roleplay CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc walked into Study Hall, sitting down at a table, waiting for his friends to get there. He had a book about what they knew about Brant he had picked up right before he came to Study Hall and started reading it, waiting for Ardelle to come so he could discuss the report with her. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He sat down on the other side of the table of Caradoc, not quite sure what to do. He took out his Alchemy book and looked through it carelessly. He needed to wait until Lilith arrived before he could talk about the report. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked in with what looked like every single book known to Elvin kind on the past of Sophie and Keefe Foster. You couldn’t see her face, just a pile of books. “This should contain s a few things on what we need. We can ask my parents and Keefe the rest of the stuff.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at the pile of books with awe. "Well, I have about nineteen less books than you, so together we should be able to do this." He helped her put all the books on the table. He looked through the book titles, flipping through a few of them. '''CALLA FOSTER:'Calla sat down and took out some parchment and a pen. Being that she had a photographic memory, she remembered everything her parents had told her about Vespera. Which, to be honest, was not a lot. But she never asked them, only listened to what they said, she was more interested on their adventures to ask. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith walked into Study Hall and sat next the Austin."Okay.I grabbed a few books on Fintan.Hope you dont mind reading." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He did mind reading, but nonetheless, Fintan was a Pyrokinetic, so maybe he could learn more than what he needed for the report in one of those books. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''As Ardelle flipped though to pages, she began to realize how little she knew about the elves her parents fought. She wrote down all the things that were important, such as the reason for Brant joining The Neverseen and continued to read. '''CARADOC KWELV: He wrote down notes of the important details in his book, and realized there was so much practically no one knew, and so much they didn't know. "Some of this is very interesting." ARDELLE SONG: '“It is, but I have a feeling some of the stuff in these books is inaccurate. Like how this one says, “He had purple eyes.” I think my parents are going to be much more reliable then this. But I think the best we can get from these books is his past before the Neverseen. And how he pretended to be innocent at first. We can ask Keefe and Sophie about the actual battle.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla had been waiting for ten minutes, but Max still hadn’t shown up. Where was he? Probably ditching. Calla sighed and got up to look for him. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''While Lilith loved reading,these books were mind numbing.They all repeated the same facts.She shut the book and turned to Austin "Find anything worth putting in the report?" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Hey, Lilith," he said. "Look at this." He pointed to a page, the page before it nonexistent. "It's ripped out. See? Someone ripped it out because they don't want us to know what it would say. And it was right in the section that was describing Fintan's past. There's something we're not supposed to know. Weird, right?" 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked through the halls of Foxfire and spotted Max sitting on a bench with his feet up. “You do realize that this is the one of the worst places to come for ditching right? They come though this hallway a lot.” '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith frowned."Weird.Hey guys!Look at this." She looked at the page numbers and the title."Page 78 of Fintan Pyren,Counciller turned Evil is missing.Ill check some other libraries for the book.I want to see what really happened." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He nodded. "That's why I'm here. I figured it'd be easy for you to find," he said. "Anyway, I just got back from the library. I got all the references I could about Vespera," Maximus said, pulling out the few slim books. "There's barely any...and in these, she's really only mentioned. Anyway, I might as well actually go to Study Hall for once now." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: "'I want to find out, too, but I'm also interested in who doesn't want us to know. If we find out that maybe a villain doesn't want us to know about Fintan, it could be used for a very historical find!" Austin said. "Imagine that." 'JAELYN SONG: '''Jaelyn walked into study hall, glancing around before sitting at an empty table at the far back. She still hadn't found a partner to work with on the project, and she didn't plan on asking anyone. She pulled out a book ten times the size of an encyclopedia and flipped it open to her favorite page. It was an diagram of the inner workings of the original Nightfall, complete with explanations (in ancient runes) on how the systems worked. She just admired the architecture of it. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith nodded to Austin."Hey,Maybe the library in Eternalia has this book.You want to check it out?" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Yeah. I'll actually be heading over to Eternalia tonight anyway, so I can check the book out then." 'LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith smiled."Great! I'll check some more books for any info.In the mean time,Im going to try to finish this book."She gestured to the book in her hands. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded, “Looks like we are going to have to rely on my parents’ stories and stuff a lot for this.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"And even then, I doubt there's really much in history anyone ever obtained about her." 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He nodded and looked down at his own book, seeing if there was anything else interesting in there. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sighed “I guess we can just fake what we have from these books and see if we find anything else from my parents.” She flipped open a book and started reading it. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was so intrenched in her bookl she didn’t notice Abben snapping his fingers in front of her until he took the book from right under her. She looked up at him and glared, “What do you want?” “Where is Max?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Boo." Max said halfheartedly from the seat that had previously been empty next to Abben. "If I was anyone else, I'd say that was a good question, but I'm right here, so I'd say that question is not so great. Geez, be more observant next time, Abben!" Max smiled. "I was at the library getting some books for my report, and I figured I'd sneak up on you guys! What better way than to disappear? So, did I surprise you, Abben?" 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben scoffed, “Max, I think you know me well enough to know that I don’t get scared easily. But anyways, I need to talk to you about something so go to the hallway, I’ll meet you there.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max walked out into the hallway, meeting Abben there, like Abben had told him. "So, what's going on, Abben?" Max may be a jokester, but he could tell this was serious, and tried to make his expressions and emotions match that level of seriousness. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben didn’t believe he was asking Max this, but he was he needed to make sure. “You’re doing Vespera with Calla right?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He could see where this was going, but understood what Abben was doing. "Uh, yeah." '''ABBEN SONG: '“Okay has Calla been acting... abnormal since you started? Anything out of the ordinary?” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Sort of," Max answered. "Yesterday, she was super stressed and freaked out, after what happened at Study Hall, but barely anything yet since we started the project." he winked. "I'll keep you updated." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben glared, “That’s not why I asked. Vespera was a really powerful Empath, and so is Calla. I think one of the reasons she wanted to do Verpera was to see what she could do. Becuase her empathy abilities are more powerful the Vespera’s. When you guys figure out what happened with her, I don’t want Calla to thinks she will turn out like Vespera. Calla is so much better then her, but Call doubts herself a lot. She may start thinking she will become something like Vespera. You and I both know Calla is to good for that, but if she see’s how she can use her powers for something bad, she’s going to doubt the goodness in herself. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You know, that really makes sense," he said. "I will keep you poste...she really wanted to do Vespera and is super interested in finding out as much as she can about her, so I guess I can see what you mean. I'll do what I can." 'ABBEN SONG: '“Good, thanks. You are an idiot.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He grinned. "Eh, I try." Then he turned and started walking back into the main Study Hall room. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle watched Max and Abben walk back into the room. Whhe Max sat down she whispered to him, “Calla’s a lot stonger then my brother makes her sound.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max nodded. He whispered back, "You think I don't know that? She flung me across the whole field without even trying!" '''ARDELLE SONG: “Calla could have done that in her sleep, actually she has. But Abben is worried about nothing, my question is, why is he so worried?” MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"No idea. It sounds to me like he really doesn't want Calla to become evil, or doubt herself too much--he wants her to stay the way she is. I mean, talk about tough love," Max whispered. "I don't know enough yet, though. I'll have to collect info from both of them before I can know enough about what Calla's doing or not doing, and why Abben is so worried." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He had just finished his book about Brant. He looked over at Max and Ardelle whispering, and was wondering what they were talking about. He saw that Abben looked a little tense, and asked him, "Hey Abben, you okay?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was thinking about the event that caused him to worry about Calla. When Caradoc asked him, he tightly smiled and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just... thinking about things.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Calla and Kenric never really talked much until about last month. Something must have went down that made him worry about her so much.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, the real question is what caused it to happen." ''GARETH KINGSLEY: He walked out into the middle of the Study Hall room. "Kenric Foster, please come to my office, right now. We have some things to discuss." After locking eyes with Kenric, he used his pathfinder to disappear. ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle groaned, “Abben and Calla are the most complex people ever, we’ll never find out unless they want us to. Yet, I’m related to one of them and the other is my best friend.” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric made his way to the Magnates office. When he got there he knocked and was signaled to come in. He sat down in the chair and waited for what the Magnate had to say to him. '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric walked back into Study Hall and sat down. Calla whispered to him, “What was that about?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Wow, you look surprisingly good for someone that probably just got murdered by Gareth Kingsley. What did you get? A week of detention...or more?" 'KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric couldn’t tell Caradoc what really happend so instead he said, “Murder is taking it lightly, he cooked me alive and fed me to the wolves. But he let me pass, being that this was the first thing he caught me on. But technically this he didn’t catch me doing anything, so I would have gotten by anyways.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc nodded. "You're good at getting out of those kinds of things." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric smirked, “I have lots of practice.” While he may have convinced Caradoc, he didn’t convince Calla. She could see through him as if he were water. ''What really happened? Kenric didn’t look at Calla, but transmitted, I’ll tell you later. There are too many people here. 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Hmmm, Gareth really let you go? He doesn't seem that kind of guy to let you off with no punishment at all. Did he hurt you or anything?" 'KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric shook his head, “He didn’t.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max's eyes widened. "Wow. He must favor you then. That's unlike him." '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric shrugged, “Something like that.“ '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla smiled, “I’m going to go torture my brother, we’ll be back soon.” When Kenric and Calla were a safe distance away, she transmitted, ''So what really happened in that office. No one could hear them, being that they had unreadable minds to the rest of the world. Kenric sighed, the moment of truth. He explained everything he knew. Once he was done, Calla stared at him. Woah. That’s so... Woah. So Keeper huh? You guard that necklace with your life? Before Kenric could reply, students started coming out of the classroom. Study Hall was over. Kenric could help but wonder, did he have to protect it with his life? ''THIS ROLEPLAY HAS ENDED. Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Study Hall